Misunderstanding Of The Mystery Girl
by KiwiDaydreamer
Summary: Chaos ensues when misunderstanding occurs. Fabian gets a letter from...his girlfriend? First HoA fanfiction. Fabian/Nina


**The Misunderstanding Of The Mystery Girl**

**A/N: So here is my first ever fanfiction on the House of Anubis. It's just a quick oneshot that I just had to write. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own House of Anubis? I wish. (I really do)**

* * *

><p>The moment Fabian walked through the door, he knew something wasn't right. He'd had a particularly tiring day with school and doing all the extra research on Egyptology with Nina. Not that he quite minded the second part so much. Apart from spending time with a particular American brunette, his day had not been great.<p>

The brown haired lad had found himself missing his family, even moreso than he was used to. He wasn't quite sure why, but he missed them, especially his little sister Fiona. Fiona Rutter was fourteen years old and her older brother was her idol. She looked a lot like Fabian himself, with the same dark hair, although hers reached the middle of her back, the same hazel eyes and light toned skin. Even if this was the case, the pair could not be more different. While Fabian was a quiet musical and intellectual lad, his younger sister excelled greatly on a canvas and was a beast on the sports field, but that didn't stop them from being close.

Although she managed to annoy the heck out of him sometimes, he loved her dearly and knew that she hated the fact he was boarding. For a while, Fabian had felt quite guilty for leaving his sister behind five thousand miles away, but she had assured him that it was going to be okay and they were going to communicate as often as possible, even with the great distance.

"There's mail for you on the table Fabian," Trudy informed him as he walked through the Anubis hallway, pulling the English boy out of his trance. He nodded his head and made his way to the dining room, where Jerome and Alfie were seated. Amber was sitting on the couch, filing her nails and talking to Nina. Seeing his long time crush, Fabian couldn't help but flush slightly as he grabbed the envelope addressed to him sitting on the table, like Trudy had mentioned. He grinned widely, seeing his sister's slanted handwriting.

"Ooh, Fabian looks excited. Who's it from?" Jerome commented, cocking an eyebrow at his housemate's reaction. Even though they had been living together for almost half a year, no-one in the house knew much about the brown haired boy, not even Nina. Even though Fabian was friendly and a good listener, he hardly talked about himself and his own roommate barely knew about him.

"Why does it matter?" Fabian muttered, carefully opening the envelope. Although he tried not to show it, it was rather obvious that Fabian was not a fan of Jerome. The blonde haired boy peered over Fabian's shoulder to see who the letter was from. He knew that his housemate barely got any mail, but whenever he did, Fabian was awfully secret about it. Jerome recognized a girl's handwriting and a scheme of mischief quickly entered his brain.

Fabian, on the other hand, was paying no attention to the blonde jokester that now stood behind him. Just seeing his sister's handwriting scribbled on the paper made the teenage boy's heart soar in delight, making him miss Fiona even more. Just before he could start reading his letter however, Jerome reached out and grabbed the pieces of paper from Fabian's grasp.

"Aha! Let's see who this mystery girl is!" Jerome announced gleefully, fully aware that Nina was in the same room. At Jerome's announcement, the brunette American looked up, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. She glanced at Amber, who was also interested in whatever shenanigans Jerome was up to.

"What are you talking about Jerome?" Amber asked, feeling slightly intrigued. She was always hungry for new gossip.

"Looks like Rutter over here has a girlfriend!" Jerome replied in a sing-song tone. Fabian, who was also awfully aware that Nina was sitting right there had flushed a bright red.

"I-I do not!" Fabian stuttered angrily, glaring at Jerome in disgust. He could he even think to begin that? Even though Fabian had made an attempt to hide his feelings towards a certain American, everyone knew. Jerome on the other hand, was having a grand time. He had never seen the brown haired boy so worked up before and to him, it was rather an amusing sight.

"You have a what?" Amber asked in surprise. It wasn't that Fabian wasn't bad looking, he was actually quite handsome, but Amber knew for a fact that he and Nina had some kind of thing going on. Besides, Fabian didn't seem like the cheating type. He had fallen far too hard for Nina to have a girlfriend, Amber had decided.

"Then why does it say, 'To my dearest Rockstar, I miss you so much! When are coming back ho-'" Jerome started to read from Fabian's letter before the brown haired boy snatched it back angrily. He silently cursed his sister for using that dreaded nickname she had come up with when they were younger. Why couldn't she have greeted him with something like 'Hey Fabian,' or 'Hi big bro,' like she did in all her emails? Besides, why was Fiona even sending him a letter? All of their contact up until now had been through email and Fabian was perfectly happy with the privacy. The flustered boy was about to retort in response when Nina suddenly stood up and left the room. Groaning, Fabian glared at Jerome.

"You know, you're a real ass sometimes," he muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>Fabian knew that dinner was going to an awkward affair and decided not to come. He wasn't on any duties that night and had just asked Mick to bring him up some food. By the time dinner had ended, everyone in the house knew what was going on. The brown haired boy had tried to confront Nina and simply explain that it was a letter from his sister, but she wasn't having it. Heck, he barely got three words out of his mouth before Amber shut the door on his face. So now, he was just sitting in his room, re-reading his letter and moping around. Although he was extremely pleased to hear from his sister, he desperately wanted to fix this misunderstanding.<p>

"Rutter," Mick greeted his roommate as he walked in, holding a plate of newly heated macaroni and cheese in his hand. He lay the plate down on Fabian's dresser before sitting on his friend's bed. "Nina isn't too pleased with you mate," he commented. Fabian let out a groan in frustration.

"It's not my fault," Fabian declared bluntly. Mick glanced at his infuriated looking roommate and knew he was telling the truth.

"I know that Rutter. But why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Mick replied, feeling slightly surprised. To him, Fabian didn't seem like the type to have a girlfriend, well at least one that wasn't Nina Martin. The brown haired boy was sorely tempted to slap his hand against his forehead, but refrained and simply ran a hand through his dark locks.

"Honestly Mick? I don't have a girlfriend! The letter was from my sister for goodness sake!" Fabian exclaimed, frustration clearly etched in his voice. Mick didn't say anything for a while.

"Oh," was all the teenage athlete murmured. "Well you might want to tell Nina that."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Mick texting Amber and explaining the situation, she was going to give Fabian a chance to explain to Nina about what was going on. It was about twenty minutes to lights out and the English boy made his way up the stairs of the House of Anubis, stopping in front of Nina and Amber's door. He knocked quietly on the wooden frame, waiting for someone to open the door. Within a few seconds, Amber's face appeared and she pulled the door open.<p>

"Come in," she motioned for her housemate to step into the room. He quickly obliged, shutting the door behind him. Nina was seated on her bed already in her pajamas, reading a book.

"Hey Nina," Fabian greeted, sounding both cautious and nervous. She acknowledged him with a slight nod and Amber quickly left the room, wanting to give the pair privacy. He handed her the letter and she glanced up, looking both annoyed and confused.

"Look Fabian, I don't want to read this letter from your girlfrien-" She was cut off by the British boy's soft voice.

"Just read it Nina, at least the end," he sighed, exasperated. If anyone had told Fabian that he was going to let someone, especially a girl read anything that was even slightly personal, he would have politely asked them to bugger off. Fabian was a private person and hardly let anyone know anything about him. That's just the way he was. Yet, here he was, waiting for the girl of his dreams to read a letter that was most certainly addressed to him.

There was a small part of Nina that didn't want to bother reading the letter. In the two hours that she had learnt Fabian was indeed taken, her whole view of him had changed. She had started to doubt that his kind and gentle demeanor. Nina had also started to question exactly how much she knew about him. Sure, they had spent a lot of time together and she was always rambling on about her life, but it had just caught her attention now that she didn't actually know much about the English boy standing in front of her. Yet, curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the letter and started to read.

_To my dearest Rockstar, I miss you so much! When are you coming home? _Nina started to read, feeling her stomach churn with disappointment and hurt. _It's so quiet at home without you. Walking to school is never as fun as it used to be with you talking to me and sharing all those facts that are barely useful._ Nina read on, learning about the girl's schooling and her friends and hobbies. She was quite shocked to read that Fabian's girlfriend was fourteen! She thought it was far too young. As she read on, the sinking feeling in her stomach grew and Nina felt almost sick. Until she read the last part.

_I miss you big brother, please come home soon. I can't believe mum and dad actually let you go to that dafted boarding school. Okay, well you deserved it and I know you're happy there, but I wish you were home. Please come and visit me these holidays, it's really lonely without you. I love you forever and always, don't ever forget that. Hope to hear from you soon. Much love, your favorite little sister Fi Rutter_. Nina read the last line over and over again. The words 'little sister' was etched in the American's mind. The stupid letter had been from Fabian's sister! Nina had never felt so foolish in her life, feeling horrid and guilty for believing Jerome, of all people.

"Oh Fabian, I'm sorry," she gushed, feeling a dark blush form on her cheeks as she handed him back the letter. The English boy couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

"It was from Fi. My sister," he muttered, folding the paper in half. Seeing the distraught look apparent on Fabian's handsome features, Nina felt even guiltier, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry Fabian. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, now raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well to be fair Nina, you didn't really give me chance, did you?" Fabian replied, his tone sharp, but a teasing smile on his lips. He was now seated on Nina's bed and she shoved him playfully.

"It's not like you told me you had a sister," Nina paused, taking a little breath before continuing. "Fabian, I don't actually know all that much about you," she mumbled quickly before she could lose confidence. Her last line confused the British boy slightly. I mean, why did she want to know about him? He was just Fabian Rutter, English schoolboy and that was all.

"Again, it's not like you asked," he repeated teasingly. Then he had a sudden thought and on impulse added, "But if you want, we could go out sometime, and you know, talk," with the last word, Fabian felt his face go hot. He couldn't believe that he had just asked Nina Martin on a date. A real date. The American couldn't help but giggle slightly at Fabian's fluster. It's part of what made him so damn adorable.

"I'd like that," she said, her face a light pink. Fabian was about to reply, inwardly screaming with joy, when a loud and familiar voice interrupted him.

"Five minutes until lights out! I want to be able to hear a pin drop!" Victor called out in his usual fashion. Fabian quickly stood up, knowing he'd be in deep trouble if Victor caught him upstairs.

"I'll see you tonight," Nina whispered, a smile on her lips.

"Okay," Fabian grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out the door before he could make a fool out of himself. Okay, so it wasn't exactly how he had thought his day was going to end, but all's well that ends well. Sometimes, misunderstandings were a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the ending wasn't amazing. But please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
